


In Small Town With You

by blurryxvessel



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Dialogue Light, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Short, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshler one shot that was requested on tumblr where Tyler and Josh are waking up on a weekend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Small Town With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a prompt that had been sent to me in a tumblr ask.  
> (Tumblr is alexxshutup if you want to send me stuff)
> 
> This is really short and doesn't have a lot of dialouge. (Sorry not sorry)

The sun shone through the window and made Josh’s fading red hair sparkle. Tyler opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them, letting out a small yawn. He turned to look at Josh who was still sleeping soundly, soft snores escaping his lips. Tyler just stared for a few moments. Josh looked so peaceful and relaxed. He wondered what he was dreaming about. Tyler was glad Josh wasn't having a nightmare, they have been plaguing him lately and it breaks his heart to see him in so much distress. Tyler pulled the covers down just enough to expose Josh’s bare chest, and he curled up on him. He began to feel the rise and fall of Josh’s chest against his skin and Tyler closed his eyes. He wouldn't mind if he fell back asleep. Josh is warm and inviting and laying on him felt as if he was laying on a cloud. Tyler’s mouth fell open as he slipped back into sleep. He didn't know how long he was asleep for but he could feel Josh stir under his skin. Josh let out a sleepy hum and turned his head to look at Tyler.  _ He looks so cute  _ Josh thought to himself. Josh moved slightly, putting his arm around Tyler and hugging him closer. 

 

“Morning beautiful.” Tyler said opening his eyes to look at Josh. 

 

Josh smiled and kissed the top of Tyler’s head. 

 

“I love you Tyler.”

 

“Love you more Josh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. |-/


End file.
